The Story of the Family
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Request by Sparklyheart n.n. Cause the truth is, Kinsora should never ask where their rodarolla came from. It's actually a LOT more depressing then the intro lets on.


**This is a request from Sparklyheart n.n. I hope you like it, and…yeah. It's sorta dark. Maybe…though I try not to.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**------**

"Yes! It's ready!"

Kinsora looked up as she saw Len and Rin head into their room. She turned her head and saw that the others were just minding their own business, not even paying attention to what was going on.

"What are they doing now?" Kaito looked up.

"They…ran into their room." She answered. "They were talking about how something's ready or something."

"Are they talking about the rodarolla again?" Meiko sighed. "Seriously, I wonder how they don't get a speeding ticket or got sued yet."

"Rodarolla?" Kinsora nodded. "Oh, you mean the steamroller that they keep mentioning."

"They prefer the term rodarolla. Not surprisingly, the fans prefer that term as well." Gakupo answered, with his usual I-so-knew-that voice. "It's a lot more different than a regular one, you know."

"Actually…I didn't." She shivered. "OK, you know what? I'm gonna check up on them."

The five of them watched as Kinsora looked at them, wondering if someone was going to object, before she slowly walked toward their room. Everyone then returned to their own business.

"Hey, Kaito." Gakupo looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Shakespeare." He answered. "**Romeo and Juliet**. What, you never heard of it?"

"Juliet? It's a chick book? Sweet."

Before anyone could blink, Gakupo quickly swiped the book from Kaito's hands and began to read it. After a few seconds, he started flipping quickly through the pages in confusion before whining.

"What the heck is this?! 'As in the bud bit with an envious worm/Ere he can spread his sweet leaves in the air/Or dedicate his beauty to the sun'…WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" He panicked. "Is this even ENGLISH?!"

"It's Old English." Kaito took the book and flipped to a page. "A language used during the Elizabethan era."

"Meaning…what?"

"It means that you should shut up and accept the fact that it's written in a language that you'll never understand." Luka folded her legs and flipped open a magazine.

"Luka…you're supposed to _support_ me on this…" He sobbed.

**------**

The door was open just a small crack. Still, she was scared of walking in. Once she finally had the guts to open the door, she lifted her hand to touch it, only to watch it flip open and the image of a yellow girl grab her legs.

"Kinsora! Thank goodness! I was just about to look for you!" Rin chirped.

"Uh…why?"

She was pulled in only to see Len spin a set of keys in his finger. He went to a part of the wall and stuck the key into it. Much to Kinsora's shock, the wall opened, revealing an elevator. Looking around, they quickly pushed her in, and saw the door close behind her.

_Am I being abducted?!_ She thought.

It was then that she saw the twins pass her and place their hands on scanners in the walls. She backed up to make sure that the scanners wouldn't get her. All of a sudden, there was a strange THUMP sound, and then…

***Insert Tower of Terror incident here***

**------**

"You OK, sister?" Len looked.

"_JuSt…DaNdY…" _ She sank to her knees. _Geez, that was rough…_

"Great! Cause we wanted to show you something!"

Looking up, she saw the door open, and inside was what seemed to be the smallest steamroller that she ever saw. It still looked like it could crush her to death, but it had a smaller design that intrigued her slightly.

"Is that your steamroller?" She asked.

"It's a **rodarolla**." Rin pulled her up. "Get it right!"

"Roda…rolla…right…" Kinsora stared at it. "Where the heck did you get something like this?"

"We didn't!" Len chirped. "Shuto made it for us!"

"My FATHER made this for you?!" Kinsora jumped.

"Yup! We begged for a bike, but this is much better!" Rin jumped into the driver's seat. "Isn't this awesome?!"

_Huh…and here I thought I asked for too much._

"Hop in!"

Kinsora blinked in confusion, but it was all in vain. Len grabbed her and threw her into the seat next to him, and before her eyes, the door opened to reveal the front lawn. Then, with a nice rev of the engine, they were zooming down the street.

Wait…zoom?

**------**

It was almost an eternity before the rodarolla finally stopped. She drooped over the front and sagged as the twins jumped out. Looking up, she saw that they were next to the ice cream store, and they were looking at her.

_I'm so happy that Kaito isn't here._ "What'd you want?"

"I want ice cream!" Len jumped.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Rin cheered.

"OK, OK…" She lifted her wallet to them. "Have fun…just don't spend all of it."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Rin asked.

"Give me a minute…I think I'm carsick…"

The twins looked at each other before shrugging and heading into the store. Kinsora watched as they walked in, and sighed, hoping that she could just get her head back into place. Suddenly, she felt a hand over her mouth and a bag over her eyes, and then there was nothing more.

**------**

"Kinsora! We're back!"

"We didn't know what you wanted, so we wanted to ask you-"

Looking up, they saw that the rodarolla was empty. They climbed in and scanned the area, thinking that she probably walked into one of the other stores. But the odd part was that the ice cream store was the only one open on the block.

"Wait…Len, look at this."

He looked down from where he was looking and saw Rin looking at him with a strange note in her hands. He jumped down and took a thorough read of it. He dropped it with sweaty hands and shivered.

**WE HAVE YOUR MASTER.**

**WE DEMAND IN RETURN $170 MILLION DOLLARS SENT TO THIS ACCOUNT.**

**WE OWN THE CITY. YOU TELL THE POLICE AND YOUR MASTER DIES.**

"What can we do?!" Rin stood up. "We can't tell the police, right?!"

"No, we can't." Len rubbed his chin. "And if we try telling the others, they'll think about calling them anyway. We can't risk Kinsora's life…"

"So…what should we do?"

"Easy." Len banged the back of the rodarolla. "We do this ourselves."

**------**

"OW!"

She had no idea where she was. All she was aware of was that she was tied to a chair and that she was rapidly being beaten by four men wearing all black masks and held guns at their waists. But, now that she thought about it, one of the voices clearly sounds like a teenage girl. She might even be the leader.

"What the heck do you want?" Kinsora looked at her.

"We want what's ours." The girl answered. "We all want a piece of what your androids earn."

"They're not just androids!" Kinsora looked up. "They're my family. They're all I got!"

"They're just a toy to escape reality, you know." She answered to that statement. "When you have no family, you must accept that fact and move on!"

"I would, but my father never wanted that." She shook her head. "He never wanted me to be alone."

"Well then, your father was a bastard then." The girl turned. "Everyone must face reality. And reality is, we will always be alone. Even now, once the four of us get what we deserve, we will never see each other again."

"Listen. You can beat me all you want. You can take all my money. You can even cut off one of my legs." Kinsora glared. "But _**NEVER**_ call my father a bastard!"

"Everyone will be alone. We must all suffer from strife." She looked up.

"Who are you…?" Kinsora asked.

"I…am the beacon of reality." She turned to her, throwing off the mask. "I came from a third-world country, you know. My parents had to sell themselves to slavery to send me here. And you know what? They sold themselves to _**your government!"**_

"W-what?" Kinsora was taken aback.

"All of us here…we have all suffered from your version of so-called 'peace'. All we want to do is have our voices heard." The girl spat. "A message that being in a city should not be a beacon of peace if it's run by corruption!"

"And…how do I fit into this?"

"Easy, really." The girl growled. "You…and your so-called 'family'…you are the beacon of hope all around the world, am I correct? But you also represent your country. In other words, I take you down, and everyone around here will finally realize the people suffering in their own back yards."

"But this isn't how to do that!" Kinsora said. "If you do this, people would only see you as kidnappers after money! There has to be another way, peaceful preferred…"

"Like anyone here is willing to hear about peace!" The girl growled. "War is what keeps our world strong, am I correct?"

Kinsora glared at the girl's morbid view of the world, before feeling someone pound her from behind her head. One of the men grabbed her hair and pulled it up, and she screamed in pain as the girl said something in a foreign language. She turned back to her.

"You should know the feeling of pain and loss, girl."

"I already do." Kinsora spat back. "When I lost my father to disease."

"No…I meant by death." The girl looked behind her. "The others were hard to handle, but I guess brute force worked, didn't it?"

"_The others…"_ Kinsora flailed in her chair, not caring for the hands pushing her back. "You BASTARD! What have you done with them?!"

"Nothing yet…but they'll all suffer the same fate."

Kinsora looked as a light turned on in front of her. Two grunts went behind a door and she could hear a scuffle from behind it. Then, she watched as they pulled a figure from behind it. It had torn clothing, and what seemed to be blood from his lips, and when he looked up, senseless blue eyes looked back at her…

"_Gakupo…"_ Kinsora whispered.

"Such a nice sword." The girl was looking at the blade at his side. She quickly drew it. "You probably made it with enough money to feed a starving village for two whole years. Maybe even longer. You were one to be a womanizer, weren't you? And yet…"

With a move that took only half a second, she turned and stabbed him in the middle of the blue circle in his chest, right in front of Kinsora. She watched helplessly as he paused from the attack, and then leaned over. Silence echoed in the dry air.

"You never thought that a woman would pin you, huh?"

"_Gakupo…"_

She roared into a fury of rage, trying her best to break out of the ropes. After a few seconds of screaming, one of the men lifted up his gun to fire. Suddenly, the wall behind her caved in, and everyone turned to see a huge rodarolla through the wall. Two people jumped out from the top, and it made everyone gasped.

"What?!" The girl gasped.

"Rin! Len!" Kinsora gasped.

It was then that she saw that they were heavily armed. Len had the hugest broadsword that she ever saw, possibly on the same level as Cloud's sword from that game. Rin, on the other hand, had two humongous machine guns in her hands. They did not look happy. She saw as Len swung his sword to get the men away, and then he freed Kinsora.

"Are you OK, sister?" Len asked.

"Yeah…" Kinsora looked up. "But…Gakupo…"

The both of them looked up to see the destroyed body of their older brother pinned to the nearby column. Looking up, they also saw the girl pull out a huge gun from behind her back. Rin nodded to Len, and with a grab of his hands, he pulled Kinsora out of the way and through the door.

**------**

"This is a small place." Kinsora looked around.

"It's an abandoned building near the ends of the town." Len answered. "No wonder."

"We have to look around." She looked around. "She said that she kidnapped everyone and…"

"I'll have to see it myself." Len looked at her. "I know them. They know how to fight for themselves."

"And…Gakupo…?"

"…He'll live. Something like that wouldn't kill him."

Kinsora was shocked at what she had just heard. The truth was, she always thought of him to be like a sappy teenager, complaining whenever he never got what he wanted. And the truth was, he kinda was. He and his twin sister. Even though they never considered themselves as twins. Which is something that she hadn't really understood yet. But the fact that they were so mature, holding back fears so that she wouldn't panic…

"W-will Rin be OK?" She stammered out.

"She'll be fine." Len grinned. "She won't admit it, but she's a really good sharpshooter."

_And she won't admit this…WHY?_

A strange sound caught their interests, and they turned their heads toward the source, seeing a locked door next to them. They took a peek through the window and saw the foot of a familiar figure inside.

"Miku? You in there?" Kinsora called.

No reply.

"Miku?!"

Len knew he couldn't hold it anymore. He pushed Kinsora back, and then swung at the door with all of his might. The sword was so sharp that it cut the metal door like it was paper. She ran into the room and shook her.

"Miku?! Miku?!"

"Everyone else's…here." He looked around.

She looked up and saw the rest of them lying around in the room. They weren't moving, but they were more strewn around, like they were garbage. Kinsora looked around in shock, before returning to Miku. After a few long seconds, she took a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…they've just be deprogrammed." She pulled out her mini-computer. "I should be able to return them to normal."

"That's good…" Len nodded.

They heard footsteps behind them, and they turned their heads to see Rin running toward them. They gasped in surprise, and she watched as Len went up to hug his other half, tears finally spilling from their eyes. She quickly reprogrammed everyone to wake up, and soon everyone was on their feet.

"Miku!" Kaito ran to her. "Are you OK?"

"I should be asking you that…" She replied with a smile.

"Aw…it's a happy ending." Kinsora grinned.

"Not yet." Rin winked. "The police already arrested everyone here."

"Wait…how'd you call the police?" Len asked. "The letter said that we couldn't!"

"Call them? What'd you mean by that?" She asked. "I led them on a high-speed chase here."

_Wow…creative Rin._ Everyone shivered.

"Wait…" Meiko turned around. "Where's Gakupo?"

"Gakupo…"

The twins fell silent, which brought down the smiles of the entire room. In shock, Kinsora stood up and dashed back to where he was. Once he got into the area, she saw the police already handcuffing the suspects. The body still wasn't touched. She could hear footsteps from behind her, and the terrified gasps of the others. It was then that she heard Rin sob, and the cries of a young girl finally allowed her to crack. She forced the tears back and walked to the body.

"Nothing too major…" She bit her lip. "I…should be able to fix him. But…this blood…"

"I thought we don't have blood." Meiko rubbed the bottom of her chin.

"Didn't you call an ambulance?!" Luka screamed out of nowhere.

"We have one on the way." A police officer said.

"Good!"

**------**

Everyone sat in the waiting room with agitation. Kinsora looked around and watched as the family held themselves close together, hoping for some good news. Suddenly, she heard the twins plop next to her, and they both grabbed her hands.

"Will Gakupo be OK?" Rin asked.

"He's strong, and the most dedicated to Kinsora." Len answered. "His pure stubbornness will bring him to life!"

"I hope so."

Kinsora looked at the twins as they clung to her arms for comfort. It was then that she had a flashback to when she was a child. She was watching a scary movie with her father, she recalled. She got so scared that she clung onto Shuto's arms the same way that they were doing right now.

_Is that why you made these two, dad?_ She thought. _So that I could feel what it's like to be a mother?_

She had to admit. Ever since she lived with them, she did feel a little protective of the twins. She told them what to eat in the morning, she helped them change their clothes _(only for about the first two weeks, but still)_, she even got them addicted to fruit of all things. The feeling that she could be a mother to them was odd…and yet, irreplaceable. She felt them cling onto her arms, and she ended up leaning on Rin's head and smiling.

"Is this the family of Kamui Gakupo?"

They looked up to see a doctor walk toward them. Kinsora stood up, not letting go of their hands. The doctor made no effort to talk to her alone.

"Yes, that's us."

"And, are you their master?"

"Sister is a better term to use, but yes."

"Oh, good. My name is Dr. Hikari. I've been working on him for the past couple hours." He nodded. "We have been able to stabilize him."

"That's good." Luka smiled.

"Wait, stabilize?" Meiko stood up. "But I thought he's an android."

"That's the interesting part." Dr. Hikari lifted up his papers. "When we did a CAT scan on him, he had perfectly working organs inside of his system, complete with a working brain and heart. I think the only thing 'robotic' about him is part of his skin and his skeletal system."

Everyone looked at each other.

"So…we can see him now?"

"Yes, you can."

Everyone smiled, and then they quickly turned and ran toward the room. Together. As a family.

**------**

**And that's the end of it. Sparklyheart n.n, I know what you requested was supposed to be easy, but I just want to say that if I didn't fulfill your request, I will GLADLY make another one. This just…ended up being so emo. Yeah. And if the ending sounded a little cliffhanger-ish, leave it in a review. I might do a sequel. But only if you want it.**


End file.
